


Daddy Issues

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Leo-Overs [11]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Multi, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: He was running and he didn’t really have anywhere else to go. Besides the kid said he could drop by whenever. “Any friend of Brian is a friend of mine” he said. So Dom dropped in, although he couldn’t stop thinking about what kind of friends Brian and Leo used to be





	Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a funny quirky romance with smut but somehow turned into angst and drama instead. My imagination got away with me. 
> 
> Songs for this fic: Daddy Issues by The Neighborhood and Cupid’s Chokehold by Gym Class Heroes ft. Patrick Stump
> 
> I normally prefer Dom/Brian but this was fun too
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own either of the aforementioned fandoms in any way whatsoever.

It all started a few weeks ago when the undercover deal with Braga went wrong, or right depending on which side you were on.

Dom and Brian were on the other side of the border, with Brian in front of his Nissan and Dom in front of the Charger both surprisingly cool and calm despite the fact that they had about five guns, loaded and aimed right at them. Then again Dom was never one to get into any deal unprepared. He’d had a feeling that they might get screwed over at some point during so he already had the nitrous in his car rigged and ready to blow with the trigger for the impromptu bomb concealed comfortably in his hand.

Some of Braga’s henchmen unloaded the heroine from their cars and put it in the hummer a couple of yards away, Fenix grinned as his head gave a tilt and one of the men beside him cocked his gun as he aimed it at Dom’s face.

“Any last words?”

Dom’s jaw clenched as his veins burned with anger and rage as he glared back at the man who he was sure was Letty’s killer.

There’s a lot he wanted to say, countless things he wanted to do, but for the moment all he has is Brian and as much faith as he has in the blonde even he can admit that they’re outnumbered. No, the only route now is to escape and regroup, find another way at getting to Braga and taking out Fenix.

Dom was about to trip the nitrous when Brian suddenly smirked and said, “I should be asking you the same thing.”

Dom glanced over at the blonde only for his eyes to go wide when a bright ball of light suddenly came out of nowhere and hit one of the henchmen right in the chest with so much force that he lost his grip on his gun and went flying backwards before he landed on the ground a few yards away.

“What the f-“ Fenix asked and Dom was about to ask the same thing when the headlights from both the Nissan and the charger suddenly went out, before the lights from the Hummer went out as well drenching the entire area in darkness before another blast of light came out of nowhere and all hell broke loose.

There was gunfire, screaming and loud crashes around them, Brian grabbed Dom and dragged him down to the ground behind Charger when a blast of light suddenly went right above their heads.

“The hell is going on?” Dom asked just as one of the henchmen suddenly landed right at his feet while Brian stared at the body, half of the man’s face seemed to have been burnt badly while a large portion of his clothes were burnt off completely and smoke rose from his form.

“Reinforcements.”

It was a long two minutes before it went quiet.

“Leo!” Brain called as he took out a gun he had hidden away on a holster on his belt and Dom frowned at him, “Leo?”

Silence Brian swallowed hard as he moved to quickly get up and stand with his gun out as his eyes scanned the area and Dom stood along with him only for the men to almost jump in surprise when a voice spoke.

“Happy to see me?”

Sitting cross legged on the roof of the charger was a figure dressed entirely in black with a hood pulled over his head. The figure lifted up his right hand and a bright glowing sphere suddenly appeared on the palm, Dom couldn’t help but stare with wide eyes as the figure tossed the sphere at the hummer parked across from the charger and the car seemed to roar to life of its own accord before the headlights beamed on and they were bathed in bright harsh lighting.

Dom had to shut his eyes for a moment and blink them repeatedly before they adjusted, his vision cleared just in time for him to see the figure drop his hood. He had dark skin, brown eyes and a bright smile on his face as he spoke.

“What am I saying; of course you’re happy to see me.”

Brian seemed to let out a sigh as he lowered his gun and held it against his side, “For once I agree with you.”

The kid, cause he looked like he couldn’t possibly be over sixteen, just let his smile widen even more as he jumped down from the roof of the car, right in front of the blonde before grabbing a handful of Brian’s shirt to pull the older man forward and lock their lips in a deep kiss.

Dom just stared at the two in shock, especially since Brian almost seemed to lean into the kiss as the hand still holding the gun went up to linger up around the kid’s neck near his cheek as his fingers grazed his skin, before he suddenly seemed to remember himself and quickly pulled away immediately looking up to where Dom stood staring at them before he put his gun in its holster.

Leo’s eyes tracked the weapon as Brian put it away and he smirked, “You still have a gun kink I see.”

Brian flushed before he quickly cleared his throat and put a hand on the kid’s back to turn him towards the other man. “Uh, Leo this is Dominic Toretto. Dominic this is Leo Dooley a… friend from the FBI.”

Leo seemed to let out a snort, “We met way before that.” The blonde glared at the teen and for a moment Dom just stared between the two before he folded his arms across his chest.

“Does my sister know about your friend?”

Brian almost seemed to flush even darker when Leo frowned in confusion, “Sister?”

“Mia.” Brian said quietly and Leo’s eyes filled with realization, “Oh right, so you’re Dom, huh? Brain’s told me all about you.”

“He did?”

“Yeah but don’t worry about your sister, nothing’s going on between me and Brian.” Leo said with a random gesture of his hand and Dom just stared at the teen in suspicion, “Then what was that all about?”

Dom said glancing quickly between the two of them while Brian let out a heavy sigh.

“That was me saying hello.” The teen said with a smirk as he moved passed them towards the shadows further back where the Hummer’s headlights couldn’t reach, “We should probably go, one of the guys that was out here managed to get away. He might come back with reinforcements.”

“Which one?”

“The big one with the tattoos.”

“Fenix.” Dom growled out and Leo glanced back over his shoulder with an arched brow before he just kept walking, “I had to drain your cars to get a boost, so you should probably take the hummer. I’ll follow you till you get somewhere safe.”

Brain stepped forward with a frown, “You don’t have to do that, we’ll make it on our own-“

“What and miss out on time with my favorite rogue agent? I don’t think so.” Leo said turning around but kept walking backwards, “Besides, you know you missed me.”

Brian laughed as the teen disappeared into the shadows while Dom just looked up at him with an arched brow causing the blonde to quickly clear his throat and turn towards the cars behind them.

“We should go.”

They decided to ditch both the Nissan and the Charger since they knew that they’d just make it easier for Braga to track them down and they needed time to hide the heroin and get some time to figure out a new plan, maybe contact the FBI and get some help.

On the way into the city, Leo followed behind them on some kind of tricked out motorcycle, tricked out since Dom knew that there was no way a normal bike would ever be able to move like that as the teen moved and swerved around the Hummer obviously holding back since the older man could tell that it wasn’t moving at top speed.

Brain explained that he met Leo a few of years ago, when he was still a detective before he joined the FBI and then again a couple of years later when the FBI found out about Leo’s step father and his bionic siblings, which is roundabout the same time that Dom suddenly remembered those glowing spheres that Leo used to take out Braga’s men and the one he used to power up the Hummer. Leo was a bionic agent.

Dom could remember hearing about the academy for super human’s that opened up a little while back but then again, he’s been running for a while so he never really had too much time to stop and listen to those stories.

“We worked together on one or two cases before the thing with Tran and then… well you know the rest.” Brian said letting out a deep breath as he kept his eyes on the road, “When I found out that Braga was getting rid of the drivers he used after every run I called him and Leo agreed to come.”

“Think you can trust him?” Dom asked as he kept his eyes on the teen in one of the side mirrors and Brian glanced up at him for a brief moment with a frown, “Leo wouldn’t rat us out if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“You said he’s a fed.”

“Works with the feds.” Brian clarified, “It’s not like he has much of a choice anyway. Bionic agents have to comply with government demands or else their academy will be shut down. Look, Leo’s a good kid so yeah I trust him.”

Dom looked up at Brian shifting a bit in his seat so he had a better angle on the blonde before he spoke, “You care about him a lot don’t you.”

Brian just glanced at the man before returning his gaze to the road when Dom spoke again, “Should Mia be worried?”

“No.” Brian said simply without hesitation and Dom’s head gave a tilt, “You kissed him back.”

“That…” Brian took in a deep breath, “That was hello.”

Dom arched a brow at that but didn’t say a word as they continued on to the city and made it all the way to the police impound lot where they stashed away the heroin, Leo spent that time checking out the security cameras and Dom handed Brian the keys to the Subaru earning a smile before the blonde disappeared to make sure the building was secure and see if he couldn’t contact the feds.

Dom went outside and found Leo’s bike standing out in the open parking lot. The man walked over towards it, taking in the dark black metal plating that covered the machine as tilted his head to the side to get a look at the sides of the engine left exposed and frowned. There was some kind of glowing circuitry running over the bike’s engine. Bright wires of red, blue, green and gold that seemed to pulse with energy running up towards something that was glowing even brighter and hidden away under the black metal plating.

“Big D calls it the bionic super charger.”

A voice suddenly said from behind and Dom had to resist the urge to jump in surprise, instead looking over his shoulder to find Leo walking towards him a few feet away.

“It goes more than 400mph and maneuvers better than any other motorcycle on the market or off it.”

Dom looked back at the bike, “Impressive.”

“Yeah, some of the students at the academy have super speed though so no one’s supposed to use it.”

“No, one except for you?”

“Technically speaking, not even me.” Leo said wryly as he stopped beside the bike, “But they don’t need to know that.”

Dom chuckled and the teen moved forward to sit on the bike facing the man, “You know, Brian talks about you all the time.”

“He does?”

“Yeah, it’s like his world revolves around you or something. Like you’re the sun and he’s constantly in your orbit.” The teen said simply and Dom couldn’t help but blink at the comparison, “It’s one of the reasons I agreed to come down here, actually. I wanted to meet you for myself, see what you were really like.”

Dom gave a snort, “And?”

“Well, I guess you’re sort of cool.” Leo said with a shrug, “But I haven’t known you for long so…”

Leo trailed off and Dom asked, “How’d you meet Brian?”

The teen immediately smiled as he looked up at the older man, “Back when he was a detective, Brian got into trouble with his boss so they put him on suspension and demoted him to patrol the highways, you know, rookie work. We met after he busted me when I was fifteen.”

“Fifteen.” Dom couldn’t help the shock that melted into his voice and Leo gave a snort, “Relax, nothing happened till I was sixteen.”

“That’s still too young.”

“Legal in DC.” The teen said as he let out a short laugh, “I took my step dad’s car out one day without him knowing. Like I said before Brian busted me, but then he said he’d let me off the hook if I gave him a ride.”

“A ride?” There was something about the way that Leo said that last part, but Dom didn’t want to think of the implications of what that meant about what was arguably his best friend if Leo wasn’t talking about an actual ride in a car. The teen almost seemed to read his mind as he rolled his eyes, “I already told you nothing happened till I was sixteen. My dad’s car was one of his inventions. It’s a bionic supercar, I’m pretty sure it has mods that could make your Charger look like a third grade science project in comparison.”

Dom couldn’t help but feel a tick of annoyance and intrigue at the statement while the teen continued, “Brian said he’d never seen anything like it so he asked for a ride. I let him drive and we ended up spending hours driving till he took me home later. He promised to put me in jail if he ever caught me out alone with the car again… Ran into him a couple of times after that and he’d let me hang around him till his suspension ended. I didn’t see him again till the next year. I got into a couple of accidents and had to get bionics implanted, so when the academy opened I became an agent. We had to work on some cases with the FBI and that’s when I ran into Brian again and then later some stuff happened between us and then he left.”

“What kind of stuff?”

“Stuff Brian would’ve gone to jail for if anyone found out.” Leo said smugly before his expression fell as he looked down at the ground and started kicking at the ground beneath his feet. “It just happened. We went on a couple of missions together and I don’t know… at some point things got out of hand. He was just really really cool. I couldn’t help myself.”

“What about Brian?”

“Please as if anyone could resist me.” The teen said with a smirk to which Dom gave a snort, when Leo looked away again, “Seriously though, Brian’s a good guy, he didn’t take advantage of me or anything if that’s what you’re thinking. He asked me a couple of times if I was sure, if I wanted to stop. But I never told him to.”

Dom gave a nod as he asked, “You like him don’t you?”

Leo blinked and looked up at the older man with a thoughtful look on his face, “I like Brian… like a big brother.”

Dom folded his arms across his chest, “You sleep with all your big brothers?”

The teen glared, “Not recently, no.”

Dom laughed, “So you don’t want Brian back?”

“I never had him in the first place.” Leo said with a roll of his eyes, “Geeze, relax already. Your sister has nothing to worry about. I’m not a home wrecker. I wouldn’t make a move on you either, just so you know.”

Dom blinked in surprise, “Me?”

“Yeah, you’re married right or at least involved with someone.” Leo asked and it was Dom’s turn to look away before the teen spoke again, “You have that look in your eyes, Like your waiting for someone or maybe someone’s out there waiting for you to come home.”

“Not anymore.” Dom said quietly and Leo’s head gave a tilt, “No?”

“No.”

“Doesn’t seem like it.”

Dom chuckled, “I wish you were right.”

They were quiet for a moment as Leo leaned back a little to look up at the night sky and Dom just watched him before he asked, “What about you, does your family know you’re here?”

Leo shook his head, “My family’s busy with other things. Don’t really see them much anymore. The only one I see every day is my brother Adam. The rest live in Centium city. Did Brian ever tell you where he went after he let you go?”

Dom shook his head, “He came and stayed with me for a while, the house is always empty these days because Adam and I spend most of our time on the island with the other students. Brian’s face was plastered all over the news but no one knew a thing and all I did was give him the key to the house.”

“Sounds lonely.”

“Not really.” Leo said with a smile, “I have the academy and the students, my own team and Adam. I mean, who says family has to be related by blood?”

This time the older man couldn’t help but give a smile, “That’s true.”

“You should come over sometime, check out the bionic car.” Leo said easily leaning forward a little as he spoke, “I’m pretty sure Brian just liked it cause it looks a lot like the imports but I bet you’d like it too even if you’re more into American muscle.”

“He told you about that too huh?”

“He wouldn’t shut up about it.” Leo said with a groan and the older man laughed, “Still you can drop by Mission Creek anytime you like.”

“Even if I’m a wanted felon?” Dom asked with an arched brow and Leo just shrugged, “Any friend of Brian is a friend of mine.”

Just then they saw Brian drive the Subaru out from behind the warehouse and park a couple of yards away, before he got out of the car and walked over towards them. Looking frustrated beyond belief as he shoved his cellphone in his pocket.

“Any luck?” Dom asked and Brian shook his head, “He’s not picking up, but I did get a hold of Mia, she said she’d meet us at my place. I’ll try him again once we get there.”

Dom nodded before looking back at Leo with a brief smile, “It was nice meeting you kid.”

“Leo.”

“What?”

“My name is Leo, not kid, El’Dool for the cool people.” Leo said simply and Brian laughed, “I’m eighteen and I totally just saved your butt, least you could do is call me by my name.”

“You don’t look eighteen.” Leo glared at him and Dom smiled as he held out his hand, “It was nice meeting you Leo.”

“Nice meeting you too Dom.” The teen said as his glare turned into a bright smile, he took the man’s hand and gave it a brief shake. Dom turned back towards the car and started walking only to realize that Brian wasn’t following.

“Coming?”

Brian raked a hand through his hair, “I’ll be there in a minute.”

Dom paused as he looked between the two before he just turned back and walked over to the car, sliding into the passenger seat and watched the scene in the parking lot. Leo was still sitting on the bike and Brian had moved closer so he was standing in front of the teen as they spoke. The blonde said something and Leo glanced over towards the car before letting out a laugh and saying something that prompted Brian to look up at the car as well. Leo arched a brow at him as he said some something else earning a roll of the blonde’s eyes before he moved forward putting one hand on either side of the teen’s hips on the bike as he spoke and Leo only seemed to smirk before he leaned forward and closed the distance between them. Unlike before, however, Brian didn’t pull away instead turning his head a little more to deepen the kiss urging the teen to lean back as he surged forward while Leo wrapped his arms around his neck.

Dom was frowning moments later when the two broke apart and Leo only stood for a moment to swing his leg over the bike to straddle it, briefly moving up to press a kiss on Brian’s cheek as he pulled a small black device from his pocket and it suddenly grew into a black helmet with red stripes and he put it over his head.

Brian turned back and walked to the car, silently opening the door before he slid inside and turned the key in the ignition to start the car.

The blonde looked over to Dom who was still wearing a frown as the sound of Leo’s motorcycle roaring to life rang loudly across the parking lot.

“What-“

“You’re sure Mia shouldn’t be worried?”

Brian looked down at the steering wheel but still didn’t hesitate as he spoke, “Yes.”

“Then what was that?” Dom asked and this time Brian paused to look up as Leo pulled out of the parking lot and got onto the street, with only the head lights lighting his way as he went down the dark street before Brian spoke.

“That… that was goodbye.” Brian let out another sigh, before giving a scoff as he spoke, “He says he likes you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

The Subaru roared to life and Brian pulled out of the parking spot while Dom just looked out into the street, tracking those backlights as they made a turn into the next street before disappearing into the night.

It wasn’t till a few months later that he saw Leo again.

His trail was over, Mia and Brian broke him out of the transport taking him to jail and they were all on the run. Dom tried to get out of town as soon as possible, get out of the country and into Ecuador to lay low but luck was not on his side as all the boarders were blocked and the roads were being watched since an alert had gotten out about a prisoner escaping a transport. So he had to stay in the country for a few more days, maybe a few weeks. Just to make sure that he could escape without being noticed but to do that he’d need somewhere to lie low, so he chose Mission Creek.

After all, Leo did tell him to drop in whenever and he helped Brian hide out when he was running so he figured that the tiny little town would be a good place to start off at least.

It took some time contacting the kid.

He couldn’t call Brian and ask him since they were trying to keep their contact at a minimum so they wouldn’t get caught. Instead he called up the hotline that the bionic academy still had running and asked if it was possible to get a specific agent out to help him before asking for Leo. The girl on the other line told him that that wasn’t how it worked so Dom had to spend the next five minutes smooth talking the girl into letting him ask Leo himself before she eventually complied.

_“Look for the last time sir, we don’t do birthday parties unless you’re a VIP and asking for the one with just one bionic arm and leg doesn’t mean you’ll get a discount.”_

That was the first thing that Leo growled out in annoyance when he answered the line and Dom couldn’t help but chuckle as he leaned against the side of the subway payphone, glancing around at the train that came roaring by before he spoke.

“Not even for a friend of Brian’s?”

There was a pause.

 _“Dom? Is that-…”_ Leo cut himself off with a gasp before he stuttered out, _“Uhhh, well sir I think I can make an exception for you but just this one time.”_

 _“Leo-"_ Dom could hear the girl hiss beside him before the teen just shushed her, _“It’s fine I’ll video call big D later. Exactly where is it that you need assistance sir?”_

They decided to meet near the outskirts of Mission Creek just to be safe, although Leo did opt to pick him up in the bionic car which was pretty flashy and definitely drew attention in the shady bar but thankfully the bar’s patrons didn’t really seem to care either way. Although Dom had to admit, the car was impressive and he could understand why Brian let the kid off on the condition that he let Brian take it for a spin. On the other hand the automation was a bit of a turn off. The car literally drove itself and something about that just seemed so soulless and disconnected.

Thankfully the ride didn’t last too long. Leo took him to the house that he used to live in with his family in Mission Creek and Dom was surprised at how big it was. Not just because of its size but he couldn’t imagine any one, let alone Leo living there all by himself since his family moved to Centium city. Leo said that he spent most of his time on the island with his brother Adam so he rarely ever came home Dom understood why.

“It gets really quiet around here.” Leo said softly as he led the way to the kitchen and Dom followed before the teen looked back over his shoulder with a smile, “But I guess now I have an excuse to stay here for a while. Can’t leave a guest all alone right?”

“Right.” Dom said with a nod as he watched the teen walk over to the fridge to look inside before mumbling something about ordering pizza. He’d only planned on staying until the roads cleared up and the heat died down, but the FBI and the LAPD were a lot more persistent than Dom gave them credit for so what was meant to be a couple of days turned into a couple of weeks. In that time Dom managed to get a hold of some of his contacts and get a replacement for his charger since he couldn’t exactly drive that all the way to Mission Creek, it would have drawn too much attention. Normally he prefers to work on modifications on his cars himself but there was too much risk involved in trying to get the car and its parts across state lines without drawing suspicion so he had it arranged so the car and its parts would be stored away until he could get to it and work on it himself before leaving the country. In the meantime he stayed in Mission Creek with Leo doing his absolute best to try and keep the man busy since he could tell that Dom was getting incredibly stir crazy in that huge house all by himself.

He showed Dom the many many toys around the house. Leo’s step father had ten cars parked in the underground garage including a giant yellow monster truck but Dom didn’t really pay the cars too much attention since they were all imports and not any of the good ones either. They were all flashy and expensive, dick replacements for people that have way too much money and have no idea what to spend it on, absolutely useless for a race or in a life and death situation when speed and skill really mattered. Although, Dom could admit that the Porsche and the Ferrari were decent picks. There were jet-ski’s and helicopters, a couple of speed boats and motorcycles. Dom was tempted albeit barely tempted to take out the super charger just so he could see how much faster than 400mph the bike could go, but Leo warned him that the bike required a decent amount of bionics to control with the minimum being that he have super strength. And although Dom was pretty strong he certainly couldn’t pick up a couch using just one arm like Leo could so he decided to pass. Leo showed him the weapons vault and they did some target practice on the bionic targets in the training room just below the lab. Dom asked him how he could be so comfortable opening up his house to a total stranger and Leo just grinned and said.

“You’re not a stranger, you’re Brian’s friend. He usually has good taste in those, at least as far as I’m concerned.” Leo said as he lifted the high tech weapon in his arms and looked through the sight to lock onto one of the moving targets before he fired and a bright ball of blue light went shooting out of the barrel hitting one of the targets in the chest causing it to shut down and automatically move away. He stopped using his arm a couple of hours ago, apparently using his energy spheres too much left him drained, so he tried to avoid it and absorb some energy every now and then.

Dom arched a brow at the boy before lifting one of the weapons he picked out of the vault and aimed, taking note of the trick trigger Leo told him about before they started before he aimed and fired at one of the targets only for the red blast of light to miss and be absorbed into the wall before a loud buzz rang in the room. Leo laughed.

“You’re really bad at this.”

Dom rolled his eyes as he turned the weapon to the side, he had to put his hand inside of the lower half making it sort of fit onto his arm so he could reach the trigger. It was big, weighed about ten pounds. Leo said that they usually reserved weapons like those for students with super strength since they could carry them for longer.

“I don’t like guns.” Dom said with a slight shrug and Leo just raised his own to fire at the next target, “We only use them when it’s absolutely necessary, but I make the students take a couple with them one every mission just in case.”

“Why?”

“Same policy as a condom, rather have one and not need it than need it and not have one.” Leo said just as he fired and hit another target dead on before it moved out of the way and the rest of the round targets kept swirling in front of them.

Dom laughed, “That’s a good rule.”

“Yeah well, some bad guys aren’t afraid of killing kids. I figured that if they were willing to play dirty, then so are we.” Dom didn’t say a word as he watched Leo take aim at the next target, “Anyway, we rarely ever used the weapons on their highest setting. It’s usually just enough to knock them out.”

“What happens when you put it on the highest setting?” Dom asked and Leo looked up with a grin, taking a moment to turn the dial on the gun he held in his hands before taking aim again before he fired. This time a blast of hot white light shot out of the canon and destroyed the target, Dom had to lift his hands to shield his eyes from the debris as it scattered in the air at top speed as it exploded.

“Holy shit.” The older man said as the light faded and Leo paused to turn the dial back down again, “Not bad huh?”

“You could do some serious damage with that.”

“We could but we don’t.” Leo said matter of factly, “Just cause most of the academy’s students are kids doesn’t mean they’re stupid. Anyway this wasn’t even that powerful. You should see the proton canon in the safe, Brian picked that one out the last time he was here. He almost broke the safety wall.”

Dom nodded as he took aim for another target and Leo just shrugged, “Brian wasn’t here long, maybe a month while he was hiding out from the FBI before getting back in the racing game. He taught me to drive while he was here. He’s the worst teacher by the way it’s always either his way or no way at all and he’s always, _always_ changing the rules whenever he feels like it.” Dom gave a snort as he fired the ray gun only to miss again, this time grazing one of the dummies as it moved. “I wish I could’ve seen him race.”

The last part was said quietly but Dom still managed to catch it. He glanced up at the teen for a second before taking aim again, “He races the way he acts, like a hothead. He almost beat me a couple of times, but he always got impatient and moved too soon.”

“Impatient?” Leo asked and Dom nodded while the teen leaned back against the barrier set up to separate the shooting pit from the targets. “Yeah I got that.”

“You talk about him a lot, do you miss him?” Dom suddenly asked as he fired at the next target and just grazed it again, Leo’s gaze snapped up to stare at the man before he just looked away, “I guess. I miss hanging out with him, he’s cool.”

“Just cool?”

Leo gave an exasperated sigh, “I already told you Brian’s like a big brother to me.”

“Then how’d you end up sleeping with him?”

Leo tensed, just the slightest bit as Dom fired again but didn’t look up at the teen as Leo looked down to the ground and spoke, “We had a mission to get some government files from Cuba. It was supposed to be really simple you know, in and out. And it went really fast but the transports got wrecked and we had to wait for replacements in the farm lands outside the main city. I got shot in my left leg and Brian patched me up, the way he always does because I always get injured during missions even on the ones I went on with Adam, Bree and Chase. We were hiding out in this old barn and it was cold… I don’t know it just happened.”

“Things like that don’t just happen.”

“Well that time it did.” Leo said as he turned back and aimed at one of the targets before firing at it and he hit it dead on before Dom spoke, “Dated anyone since?”

“I’ve been busy.” Leo fired again, “The academy isn’t going to run itself. Besides I already told you it wasn’t like that.”

“Wasn’t like what?”

“You know _romantic_ or whatever.”

“Then what was it like?”

“Nothing.” Leo paused before taking aim to fire again only this time he missed and the sphere hit the wall, “Shit.”

Dom gave a snort, “Are you trying to convince me or yourself?”

“No, one.” Leo answered flatly before he let out an annoyed huff, “Does Brian even know you’re here?”

Dom paused turning towards the teen to take a step forward while his head gave a tilt at the redirection of topic that still managed to stay focused on Brian, “Why? Do you need his permission for me to be here?”

Leo blinked in surprise, “No.”

“What? He doesn’t want you hanging around other fugitives when he’s not around?” Leo took a step back as Dom took one forward and the older man couldn’t help but tease, “Or is it more like he doesn’t want you hanging around other men when he’s not around?”

Leo glared, “Bite me.”

Dom gave a snort, “I think we might need Brian’s permission for that one.”

“Look just cause I helped you and Brian out one time when he called me doesn’t mean he tells me what to do.”

“Maybe not but you’re still hung up on him.”

“I’m not-“

“He’s still hung up on you too.” Leo paused and said nothing for a moment, with the silence only being filled with the soft buzzing coming from the moving targets. The teen took a deep breath, “There’s nothing to get over. He’s just a friend.”

Dom turned back towards the targets and took aim, “To answer your question, no, Brian doesn’t know I’m here. Do you think I should tell him?”

Leo didn’t answer and Dom continued, “What do you think he’d do if he knew?”

“Nothing, Brian wouldn’t care.”

“Maybe.” Dom said as he fired the weapon and this time it managed to hit one of the dummies right on target, “I think he’d be pissed.”

Leo glanced up at him for a moment before taking aim, “He has Mia now remember? It doesn’t matter.”

The dummy got hit and immediately moved away like the others and Dom’s head gave a tilt, “It doesn’t?”

“No, and besides I’m more interested in you anyway.” Leo said with a smile and Dom laughed, “Me?”

“Yup.”

“Cocky, I see why Brian likes you.” Dom said with a snort as he aimed at another drone, “What makes you think I’d even be interested?”

“The fact that you didn’t immediately shoot me down.” Leo said cheekily as he moved to hop up onto the barrier and sat with his hands braced by his sides, “So, are _you_ seeing anyone Dom?”

The older man paused shaking his head before he took aim again this time hitting the drone dead on, “No.”

“Or are you still waiting for Letty to come home?”

Dom’s finger slipped from the trigger, missing the target entirely to hit the border of the energy wall and his head snapped up to look up at the teen who was staring at him.

“How-“

“Brian told me.” Leo said and Dom’s jaw clenched along with his hand on the weapon when Leo explained, “He told me about a friend of his that got caught on the wrong side of a case and since he’s always talking about you the rest wasn’t hard to figure out.”

Dom took the weapon off his arm and practically slammed it down on the barrier in front of him as Leo continued, “It hit him pretty bad, he’s really sorry you know. He kept going on and on about going in Letty’s place.”

“Yeah then why didn’t he?!” Dom suddenly snapped glaring at the teen and causing Leo to jump slightly before the teen took a deep breath, “He never should have gotten her involved in the first place.”

“Are you saying that she couldn’t have handled it?” Leo asked and Dom paused, “You knew her better than anyone right, do you think she would’ve let Brian go in her place?”

Dom took a deep shuddering breath stepping closer so he was staring right into the teen’s eyes and Leo just sat still, “Don’t involve yourself in things that don’t concern you.”

“It’s a little late for that.”

“What gives you the right-“

“Nothing, I just think it’s ironic how you can preach to me about Brian when you still have baggage of your own. Brian was there for me when I… needed him. He’s my baggage, don’t judge me on how I choose to deal with him.” Leo said as he hopped off the barrier and slipped past Dom who just watched him as he left the room, “I’m going to bed. When you’re done just shut the door, the room will reset itself.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a few days later when they actually spoke again.

Leo went back to the island because of missions But Dom had a sneaking suspicion that the teen was avoiding him although Dom couldn’t say that he was all that eager to see the kid since he touched on such a soft spot the last time they saw each other.

Thursday morning Leo was in the kitchen on a video call with someone so Dom hung back so he wasn’t spotted, standing by the doorway that lead to the kitchen beside the panel in the wall where Leo was making the call.

The teen glanced at him for a moment before looking back at the panel on the wall.

_“Leo you know security procedures are against having any unauthorized personal anywhere near the lower levels of the house-“_

“I know that but he isn’t unauthorized personal, he’s a friend-“

_“A friend that shouldn’t be living at the house and why did you disable Eddy, without him the house is running on just basic security.”_

Leo rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I think we both know that everyone is safer when Eddy isn’t active and besides I don’t see what the big deal is.”

_“The big deal is that you pulled this same stunt a year ago and I’m starting to think it isn’t just a coincidence.”_

“But-“

_“Last time the energy wall got damaged and the sensors on the target practice room shows that they’ve been used by more than one person and Adam has been on the island for months.”_

“B-“

_“Then you disappeared one night not telling anyone where you were going, with the bionic super charger which was completely irresponsible of you.”_

“I-“

_“At the very least you should have asked your mother or I if you could have this mystery friend over-“_

“Yeah well, you and my mom are never here and you’re almost impossible to contact unless you’re laying into me on something you don’t like.” Leo snapped before taking in a deep breath, “This house is empty 90 percent of the time. A friend of mine needed a place to stay so I let him stay here.”

There was a pause on the other side and Dom frowned as he watched Leo rub a hand over his face.

_“And the weapons room?”_

“Haven’t had a mission in a while and I wanted to burn off some energy, I couldn’t just leave Do-David alone up here so I brought him with me.” Leo explained folding his arms across his chest, “For the record he’s harmless, he wouldn’t put me in danger.”

A sigh, _“Fine, just keep an eye on him alright.”_

“Whatever.” Leo said looking away when the voice spoke again, “ _You know, you and Adam could come visit Centium city anytime you like. It would be really good to see you guys.”_

Leo gave a snort, “And leave the academy with who? Bob?”

_“It’s just a suggestion.”_

“Its fine, we’ll see you guys on Christmas.” Leo said with a somewhat forced smile, “I have to go, say hi to mom, Naomi, Bree and Chase.”

_“I will.”_

There was a loud beep and Leo let out a deep breath as he leaned back against the counter, “You can come out now.”

Dom stepped out into the kitchen watching as the teen rubbed the back of his neck before he spoke, “David huh?”

“The security system picked up a foreign entity and sent a notification to big D.”

“Who’s big D?”

“Donald Davenport, he married my mom a few years ago and then all of this happened.”

Dom nodded, “So he’s your step-father.”

Leo shrugged, “Well, I never met my real father so I’m not even sure if it really matters. He left my mom while she was still pregnant and my mom never really had anything nice to say about him so-“

“I get it.”

“Anyway, Big D’s alright, he tried really hard but he was always busy you know. Still is.” Leo took a deep breath, “About the other day, I crossed the line when I brought up Letty and I’m sorry. Knowing about it doesn’t mean I have anything to do with it.”

“Apology accepted.” Dom said offering the teen a small smile while Leo walked over to the fridge and looked inside, “I called Brian yesterday… I just wanted to talk to him.”

Dom blinked in surprise, “Did you tell him I was here?”

“No.”

“No?”

“Nope.”

“Why not?”

“He didn’t ask.” Dom gave a snort and Leo pulled back to shut the fridge and lean against it, “I wanted to at first, just to see how he’d react. But then I realized that if I really am over him then I should probably start acting like it. Whatever it is that we’ve been doing, it’s not healthy and it never was. It’s not really any of his business anyway; I’m just helping out a friend.”

Dom nodded as he walked over to the counter to lean against it as he teased, “A friend like him?”

“No.”

Dom laughed and Leo just rolled his eyes at him, “Just so we’re clear, you’re not my type.”

“Really?”

“When you live on an island with hundreds of guys that can bench press trucks and cross cities in seconds, the whole big tough guy with the bulging muscles cliché gets old.” Leo said making a brief gesture around the older man and Dom arched a brow at him, “So you weren’t hitting on me the other night?”

“I wasn’t hitting on you. Trust me, if I wanted you you’d know.”

“Yeah, and how would I know that?”

For a moment Leo just stared at him in amusement with his head titled when the teen suddenly moved forward and reached out to grab Dom’s shirt and pulled him forward surprising the older man so much that he didn’t react until Leo had pressed a kiss against his lips.

Dom pulled back holding Leo by his shoulders staring at the teen who just smirked as he gave a snort, “That’s how-”

Leo was cut short when Dom closed the distance between them before he could even fully dissect the thought and Leo’s eyes went wide as he let out a yelp of surprise that was ultimately muffled out by the older man. Leo made to step back only for his foot to somehow slip which he was almost grateful for since falling would mean a loss in contact but Dom just wrapped his arms around him, with one hand on the back of the teen’s neck and the other around his waist to catch the teen and pull him close.

Honest to God, Dom had no idea what he was doing.

He just felt this pull when Leo kissed him, his mind went blank with shock and then he was the one kissing Leo.

Dom stepped forward causing the teen to stumble back before they stopped when Leo’s lower back hit the edge of the kitchen counter and the teen let out a yelp of surprise which was quickly muffled out by the older man’s kiss as his tongue entered the dark teen’s mouth. Leo’s eyes went even wider when he was hoisted up by his legs and lifted up onto the kitchen counter, quickly regaining his senses he turned his head away to break the kiss.

“Dom!” Leo gasped bracing both hands on the older man’s shoulders and using his bionic arm when his normal one wasn’t strong enough to push him back as he tried to catch his breath. “Dom stop.”

“What-“

“I don’t do grief sex.” Leo said quickly causing the older man to suddenly pause as he stared back at the teen and Leo let out a sigh, “Have you even been with anyone since Letty died?”

Dom didn’t answer and Leo just knew, “Exactly.” Another sigh, “I get that you’re hurting but I also get that you don’t actually want to do this, whatever this is and I don’t want to be another thing on your list of regrets once it’s all over. I have enough regrets of my own.”

Dom let out a sigh and pulled back, “Sorry, I-”

“It’s O.K.”  Leo said as he leaned back against the counter with his arms braced at his sides, “Anyway that was nothing to apologize for. Call me back in two years and maybe I’ll be willing to put you on my list.”

Dom gave a snort despite himself, “What happened to the tough guy thing getting old?”

“You’re kind of cool. Besides some clichés are worth it.” Leo said with a smile as he hopped off the counter and walked around Dom over to the fridge, “Just not right now, it’s too weird for this right now.”

“Too much baggage?”

“Way too much. Whatever I don’t want to talk about that right now.” Leo said as he looked into the fridge and his head gave a tilt, “So what do you want to eat? Looks like we’ve got uncooked… everything.” Dom gave a snort when Leo just huffed out a sigh, “Pizza it is.”

“No, no I’m not eating pizza again. Move.” The older man said as he nudged the teen out of the way, “Can you cook?”

“Yeah, I just choose not to.” Leo said with a shrug, Dom arched a brow at him before reaching into the fridge to grab a head of lettuce and pushed it into the teen’s hands and Leo stared at him for a moment, “Well you’re going to tonight.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope.”

“Ugh.” Leo sad as Dom turned towards the counter to set down all the ingredients from the fridge before turning to the sink to wash his hands, “I take it back, this cliché isn’t worth it.”

“Just get started. Wash your hands.”

Leo rolled his eyes, “Yes, Daddy.”

Dom almost paused at that as the teen crossed the room to get to the sink before just letting out a snort, “You call Brian that too princess or am I special?”

“Oh, ha ha.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“You what?”

Brian asked as he stopped right in his tracks and turned around back from his path towards the door that led to the warehouse’s exit. Dom looked up from where he was bent over the engine of the charger to look at the blonde.

It seems like all they’re doing these days is running from one place to another.

It was a few days after he left Mission Creek that they all decided to meet up again, just to make sure that they were all on the same page before splitting up again but more than that Dom missed Mia and wanted to make sure that they were doing O.K and Brian and Mia wanted to make sure that he was doing O.K too since it had literally been weeks since he contacted them. They were moving through the same city with Brian and Mia headed to Rio while Dom went only God knows where, when they decided that that would be as good a time as any to get together for a little while. They caught up, talked about the news circulating about them and where they were going next till Mia went to bed and Brian just sat up with Dom to talk a little while. Everything was fine, until Brian said that he was heading to bed and turned towards the exit but not before he asked where Dom was hiding for the past few weeks and Dom told him.

“I went to Mission Creek.”

The look in the blonde’s eyes was hard to describe but if Dom had to describe it, he’d say that it was like broken glass and he wasn’t sure what to make of it at all.

“You saw Leo?”

Dom shrugged as he looked back down and started working on the engine, “He said to drop by whenever. Mission Creek’s a small town, I figured it would be a good place to hide out for a while.”

“How long were you there?”

“A while.” Dom said as he glanced up at the other man and found Brian just staring at him with an indefinable look on his face and Dom sighed as he stood up straight and wiped his hands on a rag he had resting on the side of the hood as he spoke.

“If you have something to say O’Conner then just say it.” Brian looked away and Dom frowned, “I thought you said he was just a friend.”

“That’s not the problem.”

“Then what is?”

“I just-… Are you going back after this?”

“Maybe.” Dom said simply and Brian looked up at the other man piercing him in his gaze as he spoke, “Be careful with him.”

Dom gave a snort just barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes, “I won’t hurt him if that’s what you’re getting at.”

“He isn’t the one I’m worried about.”

Dom arched a brow at the other man and Brian just looked away, “Leo isn’t as harmless as he seems.”

“You said he wouldn’t rat us out.”

“And he won’t.” Brian let out a frustrated sigh as he raked a hand through his hair, “Just… don’t get too attached.”

“Why not? He said he’s not with anyone, which means he’s fair game right?”

Brian didn’t answer, instead his jaw clenched as he looked away. Dom’s eyes narrowed down at the other as he stepped closer, “You’re not over him are you?”

Brian’s eyes snapped up to lock onto the other man as he spoke, “He’s just a friend.”

Dom just scoffed and turned back to the car, “There’s nothing going on between me and the kid. He let me hide out at his place for a while that’s all. You don’t have to worry.”

Brian nodded as he turned to leave the room only for Dom to stop him short all over again and for the blonde to stare with wide eyes, “You should let him go.”

“What?”

“You keep holding onto him like this, how do you expect him to move on?”

“I’m not-“

“Cut the bullshit already Brian.” Dom said as he picked up the torque wrench that he’d set down earlier and started working on the engine, “I know you love Mia; I know you’re committed to her, but I also know that you keep holding onto Leo too. Last time I saw him he wouldn’t stop talking about you. You need to take a step back and figure out who’s getting too attached to who.”

“I haven’t seen him in months.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I understand.” Dom said seeming to ignore Brian’s comment, not looking up as he spoke, “He was just so _young,_ right? He looked at you with those big brown eyes like you were the most amazing person on earth, like you were some kind of superhero and he was always trying to impress you. He’d be a total smartass one second and then your biggest fan the next. And then when you worked with him in the FBI he was just so eager to show you how much he’d grown up since the last time you saw him. That he wasn’t some stupid little kid messing around with things that were too big for him. So young and eager and bright eyed and devoted that when he made a move on you, you didn’t stop him.”

“What’re you getting at?” Brian asked and Dom glanced up at him for a moment before he spoke, “You told me about your father, remember?”

“And?”

“Leo told me about his father too, about how he never met him and grew up without one.” Brian tensed and Dom let out a sigh, “He said he likes you like a big brother, but I think it’s more like a father figure.”

“Dom-“

“I get it. You were just trying to help him, be there for him like a friend and then things got out of hand. You wanted to forget what it was like for you. He was young and eager and bright eyed, but he didn’t know what he was doing. He pulled you past the boundary and you let him do it. Now he wants to let you go but he can’t because you won’t let him and no one will ever be as good as you, so he holds on.” Dom explained lazily not looking up once as he moved and worked around the car, “Again, I get it. It’s addictive right? Being needed like that. His step father was always distracted. He needed someone to step up the way you needed your father and so you helped him, but then he needed even more than that and you couldn’t stop yourself, cause it was so much more than it was back then. Like pushing a quarter mile that never ends, hitting the nos and never slowing down. You could go further and further, never have to stop.”

Brian said nothing and Dom sighed as he finally looked up at the blonde, “But you can’t do that forever, you’ll burn out eventually. Let him go Brian, before one of you gets hurt.”

“I care about him you know.”

Was the blonde’s only reply as he stayed right where he was and let out a sigh, “Then let him go.”

Brian raked a hand through hair again as he walked over to sit on one of the crates nearest to the door, “If you won’t do it for him, then do it for yourself. This isn’t healthy Brian.”

“I know.” Brian said quietly as he let his elbows rest on his knees and he leaned forward to stare down at the ground with a snort, “I think he knows it too. I keep calling but his phone’s always off.”

Dom stood up straight and pulled off the rag he had hanging out of his back pocket to wipe off his hand as he walked over to the blonde, searched through the pockets on the front and pulled out his cellphone.

“Here.”

Brian looked up and frowned at the phone when Dom held it out to him, “He changed his number.”

Brian paused for a moment before taking it as Dom finished walking out of the room. “You know what to do.”

The door closed behind him and Brian just stared at the phone in his hand for longer than he’d ever like to admit before finally just taking a deep breath as he turned on the screen. Thankfully Dom didn’t have it locked so it didn’t take long for Brian to find Leo’s name and number before he pressed call.

The phone rang once and then twice and then-

_“O.K so let me guess, you totally messed up and now you need the cocky brat to come pick you up at the edge of the Mexican border or is it Vegas this time. I bet it’s Vegas this time. You’re lucky that I’ve always wanted to go on vacation in Vegas, I’ve only been there once and that was on a mission.”_

Brian couldn’t help but laugh at the words that came through the phone the moment the teen answered the phone.

“No it’s not Vegas this time.”

A silent pause.

 _“Brian? What how did you-…”_ A soft sigh with a mumbled ‘damn it Dom’, _“What do you want?”_

“We need to talk.”

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This one was kinda shaky.
> 
> I was planning a sex scene but it just felt wrong for this story so I vetoed it. Maybe next time. But for now, let it stand in the records that Leo and Dom did in fact fuck at some point after he broke it off with Brian. I just haven’t written that scene yet.  
> Did you guys catch the A.V.P quote? I was going to do an A.V.P crossover but I got stuck about halfway through.
> 
> Please review.


End file.
